Cherry Pudding and Tomato Juice
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Kesalahpahaman .../ "Aku menyukaimu." / Pertengkaran .../ "Maafkan aku."/ Bagaimanapun, akhir kisah ini sudah dapat diduga oleh siapa pun yang melihat keduanya. / "... Manis."/ Semenjak puding cherry dan jus tomat itu terpampang di dua meja yang berbeda. / SasuSaku for 'Savers contest; Banjir TomatCeri'. AU. Warnings inside. Mind to r&r? :3


Hari itu adalah hari dimana Konoha _Senior High School_ mengadakan festival kebudayaan. Semua tampak gembira menjalani festival tersebut walaupun tentu saja tetap ada beberapa orang yang mengeluh kerepotan dan sebagainya—atau dengan kata lain : tidak menikmati. Bahkan di antara mereka yang tidak menikmati, ada pula sepasang kekasih yang tengah bertengkar dan kini saling mengabaikan satu sama lain.

Berbagai rencana yang telah keduanya susun untuk menyambut festival ini pun berantakan sudah. Kini keduanya memilih untuk berjalan sendiri-sendiri. Berusaha menikmati festival tanpa adanya pasangan di samping mereka.

* * *

**CHERRY PUDDING AND TOMATO JUICE**

**_Disclaimer_ : _I do not own_ Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I'll never gain any commercial advantages by making this fanfic. **_

_**Fanfic is just for fun, right? ;)**_

_**This fic is dedicated to **_Rere Aozora _**and **_Andromeda no Rei

_**Not to forget**_, Arnanda Indah (Kang Mas Neji Ganteng) _**and also**_

_**my daddy **_Christian Raphael Ariete (Raffa part II)

**_Warning_: _probably rush, breaking-rules _(tidak diikutsertakan dalam penjurian)  
**

* * *

_Sweet Café._

Demikianlah tema yang diangkat oleh kelas 2-2. Kelas ini memilih membuka _café_ yang menjual kue-kue manis dan berbagai macam minuman manis. Mulai dari kue basah sampai kue kering, jeli dan juga puding, semua tersedia di _café_ jadi-jadian ini. Terima kasih pada beberapa siswi kelas tersebut yang cukup ahli dalam keterampilan masak-memasak.

Di kelas inilah Namikaze Naruto dan Yamanaka Ino berada. Kedua makhluk Tuhan yang sama-sama berambut pirang (walaupun tentu saja berbeda jika melihat gradasi warna rambut keduanya—Naruto memiliki rambut yang lebih berwarna kuning), sama-sama memiliki bola mata berwarna kebiruan (yang sekali lagi akan berbeda jika memperhitungkan gradasi warnanya), serta sama-sama ribut ini, bertugas sebagai penarik tamu agar mendatangi _café_ kelas mereka.

Dengan seragam bak _waiter_ dan _waitress_ di _café-café_ kebanyakan—sederhana dengan kombinasi warna hitam dan putih serta celemek pinggang yang berwarna biru untuk kaum Adam dan berwarna merah muda untuk kaum Hawa—Naruto dan Ino berteriak dengan lantang tanpa rasa malu sedikit pun. Tidak jarang keduanya bahkan menggunakan metode setengah memaksa agar tamu-tamu mengunjungi _café_ mereka.

"SILAKAN! _SWEET CAFÉ_! MARI BERKUNJUNG!" teriak keduanya lantang, nyaris bersamaan.

Satu orang, dua orang.

Satu pasang, dua pasang.

_Sweet Café_ buatan kelas 2-2 mulai ramai dipadati pengunjung. Bahkan sebagian siswa yang bertugas di dapur mulai kewalahan menangani pengunjung yang _membludak _jumlahnya. Untunglah, kerja sama satu dengan yang lainnya berhasil membuat siswa penghuni kelas 2-2 itu mampu memuaskan setiap pengunjung yang datang dengan jamuan sederhana yang manis.

"Fufufufu~! Kita berhasil, Naruto! Dengan begini, kelas kita pasti akan mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai kelas tersukses dalam festival budaya tahun ini!" ujar Ino setengah berbisik.

Naruto terdiam. Pandangannya tampak tajam memandang ke satu direksi.

"Naruto?" panggil Ino lagi saat ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Naruto sebagaimana yang ia harapkan. Alhasil, gadis _blonde_ satu itu pun menoleh ke arah rekannya.

Dilihatnya baik-baik wajah Naruto yang tampak mengernyit ke satu direksi. Ino pun mengikuti arah pandang Naruto dan seketika itu juga, mata _aquamarine_-nya terbelalak.

Ino melihat Sasuke—kekasih dari sahabatnya yang dulu sempat menjadi cinta monyetnya. Sendirian. Dan entah itu suatu hal yang menguntungkan atau tidak bagi Sasuke yang biasa dikelilingi oleh _fangirls_-nya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" panggil Ino dengan suara yang tidak terlalu keras.

Sasuke pun mengangkat wajahnya dan berhenti tepat beberapa meter dari kelas Naruto dan Ino.

"Kenapa kau sendirian, heh, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto masih dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan kebingungannya.

"Bukan urusanmu, _Dobe_!" jawab Sasuke angkuh sambil melihat ke papan yang tergantung di atas kepala Naruto dan Ino. Seketika itu juga, wajah Sasuke berubah masam. Bagaimana tidak?_ Sweet Café—_makanan manis; hal yang paling dibencinya.

"Mana Sakura_-chan_? Kau tidak bersamanya?" tanya Naruto lagi sementara Ino sedang menggerakkan kepalanya, berusaha menemukan sosok sahabatnya yang berambut _pink_ itu. Nihil. Jauh ataupun dekat, sosok Sakura tidak terlihat. Sama sekali.

"Apa aku harus selalu bersamanya?" jawab Sasuke ketus. Kedua tangannya kini sudah dimasukkannya ke dalam saku celana.

Namun, meskipun terdengar ketus, baik Naruto maupun Ino dapat melihat ekspresi sakit di wajah Sasuke. Kedua _blonde_ itu pun langsung berpandangan satu sama lain. Dan begitu keduanya terlihat mulai menerka-nerka apa yang tengah terjadi, Sasuke sudah akan beranjak menjauh.

"Sudah, ya…."

"TUNGGU!" pekik Ino sambil melompat. "Ayo masuk dulu dan cicipi kue-kue di sini!" Gadis itu kemudian menarik tangan Sasuke dan setengah memaksanya memasuki _café_ mereka.

"H-heh!"

"Masuk kau, _Teme_!" ujar Naruto dengan suara seraknya. Tangan pemuda itu pun setengah mendorong tubuh Sasuke masuk, membuat Sasuke semakin dalam menginjakkan kakinya di tempat yang dipenuhi aroma manis yang dibencinya.

Ino dan Naruto pun berhasil memaksa Sasuke duduk. Tentu saja kelakuan keduanya mengundang tatapan tajam dari orang-orang di dalam _café_. Beberapa perempuan yang awalnya sedang duduk manis di kursi mereka, menikmati sajian manis memenuhi mulut mereka, mendadak siap ber-_fangirling_-ria. Kalau saja mereka tidak mendapat pelototan kombo dari Ino dan Naruto, sudah pasti mereka akan menerjang Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri sudah terlihat murka sampai didengarnya Ino berkata.

"Kau akan mendapat pelayanan khusus, Sasuke! Naruto akan mentraktirmu!" ujar Ino sambil mengangkat satu telunjuknya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Hei!" protes Naruto sambil menghadap ke arah Ino.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Naruto sudah duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Sasuke sementara Ino memegang sebuah kertas yang akan digunakannya untuk mencatat pesanan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis," desis Sasuke saat Ino menyodorkan menu _café_ mereka.

"Itu bisa diatur, Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Ino sambil bersiap dengan sebatang pensil, "lagi pula, makanan manis bisa membantu mengembalikan _mood_, lho! Pesan saja yang paling mahal! Mumpung Naruto yang akan mentraktirmu!" Saran terakhir Ino membuat Naruto mengumpat dan Sasuke menyeringai sinis.

Mata _onyx_ itu mulai meneliti setiap daftar menu sebelum akhirnya membulat saat melihat sebuah nama. Perlahan, Sasuke pun menyatakan pesanannya kepada Ino dan Ino mengangguk setelah sebelumnya gadis itu tampak sedikit terbeliak. Ino pun berlalu, meninggalkan kedua sahabat cowok itu dalam satu meja.

"Cih! Dasar Ino sial! Dia bahkan nggak menanyakan pesananku!" gerutu Naruto sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Matanya menyipit dan nyaris terpejam saat ia melakukan itu.

"Terima saja, _Dobe_. Kau bukan tamu di sini," jawab Sasuke yang juga menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

"Yeah…." Naruto mendadak memajukan tubuhnya ke depan. "Ah! Aku nggak bisa tahan lagi!" ujarnya sambil menatap tajam Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri tampak tak acuh dan malah melihat ke sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi oleh pasangan-pasangan yang tampak mesra.

"Jadi di mana Sakura_-chan_? Kenapa dia nggak bersamamu? Kalian bertengkar, heh? Bertengkar?" cecar Naruto sambil memajukan tubuhnya seakan dia siap menaiki meja itu agar bisa menarik kerah seragam putih Sasuke.

"_Ck_!" Enggan, Sasuke malah mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto dan membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

"_Teme_!"

"Bukan urusanmu, _Dobe_!"

"Apanya yang—"

"Lalu? Kalau kami memang bertengkar, kau mau apa?" potong Sasuke. Sekali ini, pemuda berambut _raven_ itu sudah memandang tajam ke arah Naruto, menyebabkan si pirang langsung duduk kembali di kursinya. Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku tahu kau dulu sempat menyukainya, tapi sekarang berhentilah mengurusi—"

"Nggak ada hubungannya dengan aku yang pernah menyukai Sakura_-chan_," jawab Naruto perlahan sambil menggeleng. _Sapphire_ itu kemudian terlihat jauh lebih tenang. "Aku hanya nggak ingin melihat kalian berdua bertengkar…." Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Kalian … err … itu…."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Bisa dilihatnya Naruto yang terlihat salah tingkah dengan eskpresi yang menunjukkan keengganan untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"_Argh_!" erang Naruto frustrasi sambil menjambak pelan rambutnya. "Apa salahnya kalau aku khawatir sama sahabatku sendiri, eh?"

Sasuke pun terbelalak, terkejut akan pernyataan Naruto. Naruto sendiri sudah kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran punggung kursinya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan wajahnya berpaling—tidak lagi menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke mati-matian menahan tawanya. Oke, sampai saat seperti ini pun, pemuda Uchiha itu masih akan tetap mempertahankan predikat '_Cool Prince'_-nya.

Tapi Sasuke sadar, meskipun terlihat jauh lebih tenang, Naruto masih menunggu jawabannya. Pemuda itu masih menanti penjelasan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya mengenai pertengkaran yang baru saja terjadi baru-baru ini, antara dirinya dan kekasihnya—Haruno Sakura. Lagi, Sasuke pun menghela napas. Dalam dan panjang.

Perlahan, bibir itu mulai terbuka, berbicara dalam suara yang nyaris berbisik. Namun, itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Naruto mengunci atensinya secara penuh pada sosok sahabatnya. Didengarkannya baik-baik penuturan Sasuke—yang dengan sangat tumbennya bisa terbuka.

Yah, mereka yang sedang berada dalam masalah, terkadang tidak bisa tidak menunjukkan sisi lemahnya, 'kan? Demikian pula Sasuke yang selama ini selalu tampak acuh tak acuh. Manusiawi.

Menanggapi penjelasan Sasuke, Naruto sesekali hanya bisa menggeleng sesekali. Begitu Sasuke bungkam, Naruto kembali memancingnya. Terkadang, keduanya sampai adu mulut dengan urat-urat kemarahan yang mulai menyembul di pelipis mereka. Tapi segera saja, keduanya sadar dan kemudian hening melanda. Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto akan kembali membuka pembicaraan. Demikian seterusnya. Sasuke menumpahkan isi hatinya pada sosok yang—walaupun tidak akan diakuinya—dianggapnya sebagai sahabat.

"Jadi…." Naruto memandang ragu-ragu setelah Sasuke selesai menceritakan inti permasalahannya dengan Sakura—yang berulang kali terpotong akibat perdebatan tidak perlu antara satu dengan lainnya.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas berat dan dengan demikian, Naruto kembali menutup mulutnya. Matanya meneliti detil kemurungan yang terlihat di wajah Sasuke, meskipun tentu saja Sasuke sudah mati-matian menutupinya dengan ekspresi dingin andalannya. Sejenak, Naruto berpikir, andai Sakura bisa melihat kegelisahan pemuda di hadapannya, entah apa reaksi gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

"Minta maaf saja, _Teme_," ujar Naruto riang.

"Aku tidak salah, _Dobe_!" desis Sasuke keras kepala.

"_Tsk_! Kau itu…."

"Silakan! Pesanannya!" Seketika, obrolan Naruto dan Sasuke terhenti begitu Ino menyela dengan meletakkan makanan dan minuman pesanan Sasuke ke atas meja. Gadis yang memasang ekspresi tidak bersalah itu pun langsung menyita perhatian keduanya. Dan begitu melihat keduanya yang terdiam, Ino langsung berceloteh, "Apa? Silakan dicicipi pesanannya! Tenang, kadar manisnya sudah dikurangi, kok!"

Terlihat malas, Sasuke langsung menggenggam garpu kecil yang disajikan dan mulai mencicipi pesanannya tanpa banyak bicara. Ino sendiri sudah memutar dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Naruto.

"Jadi? Gimana rasanya?"

"_Hn_," jawab Sasuke sambil memotong pesanannya dengan garpu dan kembali melahapnya.

"Tolong, ada yang bawa kamus di sini?" celetuk Ino sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Aku ingin tahu apa arti '_hn'_-nya barusan!"

"Heh! Itu artinya dia suka!" jawab Naruto sambil mengangguk puas dengan kedua tangan terlipat rapi di depan dada.

"Ah? Benarkah?" tanya Ino dengan nada yang jelas-jelas mencerminkan ketidakpercayaan. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya sehingga Ino kembali berkata. "Yah, lupakan soal itu sejenak. Sekarang soal Sakura…."

"Aku tidak akan mengulangi ceritaku," jawab Sasuke sambil terus melahap pesanaannya.

Ino mendecak pelan sebelum Naruto kembali pada ingatan dimana ia hendak menceramahi Sasuke agar pemuda keras kepala itu mau meminta maaf dan segera berbaikan dengan Sakura.

"Ayolah, _Teme_! Apa salahnya, sih, sekali-sekali kau mengalah? Selama ini Sakura sudah begitu menunjukkan rasa sukanya padamu, dia itu tergila-gila padamu, kau tahu? Di mana usahamu sebagai seorang laki-laki, eh? Aku jadi ragu… apa kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

Sasuke bungkam. Matanya memandangi pesanannya yang hanya tinggal sedikit. Tidak ada suara bantahan apa pun yang meluncur dari mulut Sasuke. Pemuda itu seakan membeku, dengan posisi tangan yang masih memegang garpu di sebelah benda merah muda berwujud kenyal yang ada di atas piring kecil berwarna putih gading.

Sesaat pikirannya melayang-layang. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, namun tak lama kemudian, mata _onyx_-nya menatap penuh tantangan pada Naruto.

"Menurutmu?" ujar Sasuke sinis.

"Kau…."

"Oke!" ujar Ino sambil menepuk tangannya sekali. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi kurasa, kau benar-benar sudah harus menyelesaikannya langsung dengan Sakura. Sekarang! Otakmu sudah dingin, kan?"

Sasuke meraih gelas panjang berisi cairan berwarna merah, tidak pekat dan bahkan dihiasi sedikit warna putih. Ia langsung meneguk isinya bersamaan dengan saat Naruto kembali menyuarakan pikirannya.

"_Yeah_. Minta maaf sekarang! Kau sebenarnya tahu kalau secara tidak langsung, kau juga bersalah dalam hal ini, 'kan?"

"_Ck_! Berisik kau, _Dobe_!" balas Sasuke sambil menyeka mulutnya dengan lengan bawahnya. Segera setelah itu, pemuda berambut _raven_ itu pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan langsung melangkah keluar dengan gerakan yang terburu-buru.

Naruto dan Ino masih sempat memandangi punggung sosok tersebut sebelum keduanya kini saling berpandangan.

"Masalahnya apa, sih?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Sederhana."

"Kutebak," ujar Ino sambil bangkit berdiri dan membereskan piring serta gelas yang sudah tandas isinya, "_Forehead_ cemburu?"

"Yah…."

Bagi Ino, jawaban singkat itu sudah jawaban yang sangat jelas. Ia pun tidak lagi bertanya dan mulai membawa gelas dan piring kosong itu ke arah dapur. Naruto sudah hendak mengikutinya saat mendadak ia memutar arah kakinya dan melangkah ke arah pintu masuk _café_ mereka.

Dan tebak siapa yang datang?

"Sakura_-chan_?"

"Naruto," sapa Sakura sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya.

Naruto terbelalak beberapa saat sebelum ia menengok ke arah luar. Gerakannya tampak terburu-buru sehingga mengundang pertanyaan dari Sakura.

"Mencari siapa?"

"Ti-tidak. Tadi Sasuke…."

Mendadak, sorot ramah di mata Sakura menghilang. Ia mendorong Naruto di bahunya dan kemudian ia melangkah masuk dengan kasar setelah jalan di hadapannya terbentang. Naruto dibuatnya mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum pemuda berambut pirang itu mengikuti Sakura ke dalam.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sakura pun langsung mengambil tempat duduk yang ada di sebelah jendela dan langsung membuka-buka buku kecil yang merupakan buku menu _café_ jadi-jadian kelas 2-2. Naruto tampak ragu dan salah tingkah. Ia ingin berbicara dengan Sakura, tapi kalau dilihat dari _mood_ gadis itu—yang jelas tampak buruk di mata mereka yang tidak begitu mengenalnya pun—Naruto jadi sedikit ciut. Salah bicara, maka habislah ia.

Menelan ludah, Naruto sudah hendak melangkah lebih dekat saat mendadak tangannya ditarik seseorang dan tubuhnya seakan berputar sedikit ke belakang.

"Ap—"

"Cari Sasuke!" perintah Ino, setengah berbisik, dengan penuh penekanan. "Aku urus yang di sini!"

Naruto pun menggangguk penuh pengertian. Ia langsung melepaskan celemek kerjanya dan memberikannya pada Ino yang hanya tersenyum kecil. Masih membawa celemek Naruto yang tergantung di lengan kirinya, Ino mendatangi meja Sakura.

"Pesan apa, _Forehead_?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya saat suara Ino menembus masuk gendang telinganya. Sakura semakin mendengus saat matanya menangkap cengiran di wajah Ino dan tatapan menantang yang dilayangkan gadis itu. Tapi setelahnya, Sakura memilih untuk menghela napas dibandingkan melontarkan ejekan yang secara otomatis sudah terbentuk dalam benaknya.

Ia pun mengatakan pesanannya pada Ino tanpa menyadari ekspresi aneh di wajah rival merangkap sahabatnya itu. Sayangnya, yang dilihat Sakura hanya saat Ino mengembangkan senyum lebar yang malah membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya.

Alih-alih menyuarakan kebingungannya, Sakura malah berkata dengan lirih, "_Pig_, temani aku!"

"Tidak usah kausuruh! Tunggu aku!"

Ino setengah berlari ke arah dapur, menyampaikan pesanan Sakura pada siswa lain yang bertugas, dan kemudian segera kembali ke direksi dimana Sakura sudah menunggunya. Sekali ini, Ino berjalan lebih tenang sambil memerhatikan sahabatnya yang sedang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela. Sekilas, raut wajah Sakura sudah tampak biasa, tapi Ino yang sudah terlalu lama bersamanya tahu bahwa Sakura sama sekali _tidak_ biasa.

Ino menggeser kursi di hadapan Sakura dan membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dengan penuh perhatian. Gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di atas kursi kayu berwarna kecokelatan tersebut.

"Bertengkar dengan Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Bisa kaubayangkan kekasihmu diam saja saat dikerubuti banyak cewek yang jelas-jelas mengincarnya?" celetuk Sakura dengan nada yang terkesan santai namun penuh intimidasi dan sinisme.

"Heh? Bagus, 'kan? Itu artinya cowokmu tetap cowok pujaan meskipun dia sudah ada yang punya," jawab Ino sambil menyeringai. Sebelah tangannya terlipat rapi di atas meja sementara tangannya yang lain menjadi penyangga bagi wajahnya. "Harusnya kau bangga dong, _Forehead_ Sayang."

"Coba kau jadi aku, Ino! Kau tidak akan sesantai sekarang!" geram Sakura dengan kedua tangan yang sudah terkepal di atas meja. Tatapannya mengeras dan bermuatan ancaman pada lawan bicara di hadapannya. Tapi ketenangan Ino malah membuat Sakura seolah luluh. Gadis berambut merah muda itu pun mengalihkan tatapannya ke bawah. Mata _emerald_-nya kini mulai tampak berkaca-kaca. "Kau tidak tahu, 'kan, bagaimana rasanya jadi aku?"

"Yah… mana kutahu? Kau yang diterima Sasuke-_kun_ sebagai pacarnya, bukan aku."

Mata Sakura membulat tatkala didengarnya pendapat Ino tersebut. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia menggerakkan kepalanya, menunduk ke bawah.

"Sasuke-_kun_ juga terlalu dingin. Dia… cuek padaku….."

"_Hm_." Ino setengah menggumam sebagai jawaban. "Kita semua tahu kalau Sasuke _memang_ seperti _itu_," lanjutnya dengan penekanan di beberapa kata. "Dan kurasa kau pun tahu hal itu sebelum kau memutuskan untuk memperjuangkan cintamu mati-matian."

"_Ukh_!"

"Apa? Aku salah?" tanya Ino sambil mengedip jahil. Sebuah seringai menantang diperlihatkan sang pemilik mata _aquamarine_ tersebut.

Sakura sudah hendak menyanggah saat tiba-tiba interupsi dari salah seorang siswi yang menjadi _waitress_ membuatnya menelan kembali kata-katanya. Dan sebagai ganti Sakura yang mendadak terdiam, Ino melayangkan ucapan terima kasih pada _waitress_ yang juga merupakan teman sekelasnya tersebut.

Selama beberapa saat, si gadis berambut _pink_ membisu. Tatapannya tampak terpaku pada sajian yang kini ada di hadapannya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Sakura saat itu. Tapi sedikitnya, Ino bisa menebak.

"Kau tidak mau coba makan dulu?"

Walaupun tampak kaget, spontan Sakura mengangguk dan langsung mengambil sendok kecil yang telah disiapkan di samping piringnya. Dipotongnya sajian kenyal itu menjadi potongan kecil yang bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya dengan mudah.

Manis.

Selama beberapa saat, Sakura hanya terdiam sambil berusaha menghabiskan sajian di atas piringnya. Ino sendiri tampak mengamati gadis itu—puas. Dilihatnya perlahan ekspresi wajah Sakura yang berubah menjadi lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Tidak ada lagi tatapan membunuh maupun tatapan yang sewaktu-waktu siap mengucurkan air mata. Sakura yang sekarang sudah terlihat jauh lebih baik.

Makanan manis bisa membantu menenangkan syaraf yang tegang. Ya, Ino rasa prinsip itu juga berlaku untuk Sakura.

Bahkan, walau Ino tidak bisa membaca pikiran gadis di hadapannya, ia cukup tahu bahwa kini Sakura tengah memikirkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Ino memang tidak bisa menebak detil, tapi setidaknya, ia tahu bahwa Sakura mulai memikirkan bagaimana cara menyelesaikan masalah dengan Sasuke. Tidak menggunakan urat amarah tentunya.

"Bagaimana?"

"_Hm_," jawab Sakura sambil meletakkan sendoknya. Jemarinya kemudian meraih gelas tinggi berisi cairan berwarna kemerahan. Ditenggaknya isi dalam gelas sebelum gadis itu kemudian menghela napas. Sakura meraih tissue yang ada di atas meja dan membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan yang dirasanya tertinggal—membekas di sekitar mulutnya.

Ino tersenyum dengan kedua tangan yang memangku wajahnya.

"Kau terlihat lebih baik setelah makan. Sudah berapa lama kau tidak makan, eh?" ejek Ino sambil menyeringai. "Pantas saja kau jadi sensitif, ya? Kurang makan membuat pikiran tidak bisa bekerja dengan jernih, lho?"

"Aku bukan kau yang hobi berdiet, _Pig_!"

Ino tertawa kecil saat melihat Sakura sudah beranjak dari kursinya. Ino tahu, Sakura sudah mulai dapat menggunakan pikiran logisnya.

Tak lama lagi, permasalahan yang terjadi di antara Sakura dan Sasuke akan segera terselesaikan. Tinggal hitung mundur saja waktunya. Tidak akan sampai satu jam, dan Ino akan segera bisa melihat Sasuke dan Sakura mengumbar kemesraan.

Nah, 'kan? Lihat saja siapa yang datang dan langsung menyambar lengan Sakura?

Keduanya kemudian beranjak menjauh dari kelas 2-2, meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah terengah dan Ino yang berbaik hati membawakan segelas air bagi Naruto. Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum matanya tertumbuk pada meja di dekat jendela, tempat Sakura duduk sebelumnya.

"Sakura_-chan_…."

"Apa yang kaupikirkan, Naruto?" tanya Ino sambil menyerahkan kembali celemek Naruto yang semula dititipkan padanya.

Naruto memasang celemeknya kembali sebelum ia melirik ke arah Ino dan mengerjapkan mata biru langitnya. Tak lama, seringai rubah khasnya pun terlihat.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Keduanya hanya perlu bicara baik-baik."

Ino mengangguk.

"Sudah jelas kalau keduanya mempunyai pola pikir yang sama walaupun terlihat berbeda. Dan itu yang membuat mereka bisa bersama satu sama lain, 'kan?" tambah Naruto dengan mata yang menyipit. "Hah! Mereka hanya buang-buang waktu saja dengan pertengkaran yang tidak perlu!"

"Kau seratus persen benar!" ujar Ino setengah terkekeh. "Nah, nah … jadi menurutmu apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Ino kemudian sambil mengangkat bekas piring dan gelas Sakura. Naruto mengikutinya sebelum ia mengacungkan jari telunjuk, sembari menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Pertama, Sakura_-chan_ akan mengutarakan semua keberatannya pada si _Teme_."

"Dan Sasuke akan menanggapinya dengan 'hn'," imbuh Ino sambil tertawa kecil.

"Lalu, Si _Teme_ yang sudah tidak tahan dengan celotehan Sakura_-chan_ akan menarik tangan Sakura_-chan_ dan menghentikannya dengan satu ciuman," tambah Naruto. "Dan _je-jreng_! Mereka berbaikan!"

"Jangan lupa, Naruto, satu ciuman singkat ditambah ciuman lain yang lebih panjang. Baru setelah itu … masalah selesai!" jawab Ino sambil mengibaskan tangannya yang memegang gelas.

"Ck! Lalu mereka akan muncul di hadapan kita, sambil bergandengan tangan seolah tidak ada masalah!"

Ino tertawa. "_Yeah_! Kita tunggu saja cerita mereka? Mungkin saja kita salah? Hahahaha. Walau aku rasa, alur yang kita ciptakan sudah cukup menggambarkan!"

Ino pun meletakkan piring bekas Sakura di dapur jadi-jadian _café_ kelas 2-2 sementara Naruto hanya memamerkan cengirannya begitu mendengar penuturan Ino. Lalu, begitu Ino telah meletakkan gelas dan piring kecil itu, seorang gadis yang bekerja sebagai kasir menyapa Ino, membuat gadis tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"_Ne_, Ino, Sakura belum bayar makanannya, lho? Jadi kau yang bayar, ya?"

"APAAAA?"

"Ya, ya! Biar Ino aja yang bayar pesanan Sakura_-chan_," sambar Naruto dengan kepuasan yang jelas tersirat di wajahnya. Ino mendelik galak sebelum ia mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari kantong celemeknya. "Jangan marah Ino, aku juga membayari pesanan _Teme_, lho? Kita jadi impas, 'kan?"

"Haaah~! Aku memang teman yang baik!"

"Begitu juga denganku," jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Kita harus meminta bayaran, nih, sama mereka! Gimana menurutmu, Naruto?"

"Hem…." Naruto kembali menyipitkan matanya sembari mengangguk dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Bagaimana kalau…."

Naruto menatap Ino dan Ino balik menatap _partner_-nya tersebut. Sebuah seringai sama-sama terpampang di wajah mereka. Keduanya sudah saling mengerti apa yang hendak disampaikan satu sama lain. Namun, tanpa ada yang memberi apa-apa, dua jenis santapan yang berbeda langsung meluncur keluar dari mulut keduanya—secara bersamaan. Atau minimal, nyaris bersamaan.

Puding _cherry_ dan jus tomat.

Makanan dan minuman manis yang saling melengkapi.

Makanan dan minuman manis yang dipesan oleh dua orang yang berbeda di saat yang hanya terpaut beberapa menit.

Makanan dan minuman yang secara tidak langsung telah berjasa membantu menyelesaikan masalah dari sepasang insan yang bertengkar karena alasan yang terbilang sepele.

Makanan dan minuman yang menunjukkan betapa dua orang yang saling menyayangi akan tetap menunjukkan keterikatan mereka meskipun tengah bertengkar sekalipun.

Dan dua hal itulah yang selanjutnya akan menjadi tuntutan Naruto dan Ino pada kedua sahabat mereka yang tidak lama lagi datang sambil bergandengan tangan—menunjukkan bahwa mereka telah berbaikan dengan mengumbar kedekatan tanpa malu.

Naruto dan Ino hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum.

_Well _… bagaimanapun mereka memang sudah menduga bagaimana akhirnya, 'kan?

Semenjak puding _cherry_ dan jus tomat itu terpampang di dua meja yang berbeda.

*****_FIN_(?)*****

* * *

Jadi cerita ini sebenarnya saya buat setelah setahun lalu diajak oleh **Andromeda no Rei** untuk ikut _event _atau tepatnya kontes **'Banjir Tomat-Cherry'**. Ternyata saya gagal publish tepat waktu, ditambah cerita yang kayaknya masih kurang SasuSaku. Akhirnya saya pendam lama deh di laptop, sampai akhirnya saya minta _fanfic_ ini di-_beta_ oleh **Rere Aozora** segala. Ahahaha. Dan sepertinya, cerita ini juga tetep nggak bisa diikutsertakan dalam kontes yang sama tahun ini. Ya sudahlah, ya? Yang penting ikut meramaikan :3

Terus, sebenarnya kontes ini adalah hal terakhir yang saya bicarakan dengan almh. **Arnanda**. Rasanya … jd agak gimana gitu :'( Tapi, moga-moga Nand bisa baca dari sana. *permohonan aneh (?). Buat daddy saya—**Raffa**—juga, saya gak sempet bikin fic khusus buat dia. Jadi moga-moga fanfic ini bisa mewakilkan. Sekali-kali bikin _fanfic tribute_ tanpa nuansa _angst_, gakpapa kan ya? :')

Oh, ya. Fanfic ini masih ada _omake_ di bagian bawah. Jadi jangan langsung di-_close_ yak? :"D

_Well_, sekian dulu, deh, curhatannya. Terlepas dari segala kekurangan fic ini, silakan beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini via _review_. _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~_Thanks for reading_~**

* * *

*****_OMAKE_*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Di atap sekolah yang sepi saat itu, dua anak manusia tengah berdiri, saling berhadapan. Sang gadis berambut merah muda tampak menggerakkan tangannya untuk merapikan rambutnya yang diterpa angin. Sang pemuda sendiri tampak memandang lantai. Sekali ia menggaruk pipinya dengan ujung telunjuk._

"_Ng…," ujar keduanya di saat yang nyaris bersamaan__ setelah lama terdiam__. Seketika itu juga, keduanya mengangkat kepala. _Onyx_ memantulkan warna _emerald_ dan _emerald_ merefleksikan kelam _onyx_._

"_Biar aku yang mengatakannya terlebih dahulu," ujar Sasuke kemudian. _

_Sakura awalnya mengerjap, tapi kemudian gadis itu mengangguk lembut. Sasuke meletakkan jemari tangan kanannya di tengkuk. Setelah itu, tangan yang sama kemudian terposisikan dengan nyaman di depan mulut saat Sasuke berdeham._

"_Dengarkan baik-baik. Aku … tidak akan mengulangnya."_

_Lagi—Sakura hanya bisa mengerjap. _

"_Aku menyukaimu, Sakura. Hanya kau, bukan yang lain."_

_Sekali ini, mata _emerald_ Sakura terbelalak lebar. Rasanya ia nyaris tidak memercayai telinganya sendiri, tapi Sasuke di hadapannya terlalu nyata untuk dianggap sebagai mimpi ataupun halusinasi._

"_Karena itu," sambung Sasuke, "maaf … aku sudah membuatmu tidak tenang."_

_Tanpa membiarkan Sasuke mengatakan lebih lanjut, Sakura langsung melangkah—cepat dan mantap. Dan sekejap saja, gadis itu pun menerjang Sasuke. Memeluk pemuda yang langsung melebarkan tangannya untuk menangkap tubuh mungil gadisnya._

"_Sasuke-_kun_!" ujar Sakura sambil memeluk kekasihnya itu erat-erat. "Aku juga … minta maaf!"_

_Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya hingga ia kini hidungnya dapat menyesap harum rambut Sakura. Sembari memejamkan matanya, Sasuke pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang gadis yang tampak begitu nyaman berada di dalam lingkup kedua tangannya._

"_Maaf … aku marah karena hal sepele. Karena tidak suka melihatmu didekati perempuan lain…," bisik Sakura di dada Sasuke. Meski perlahan, tapi Sasuke bisa mendengarnya. "Maafkan aku. Jangan benci aku…."_

_Bersamaan dengan selesainya kata terakhir Sakura, Sasuke pun membuka matanya. Ia kemudian membuka sedikit jarak dengan Sakura—meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak gadis itu. Sakura pun mendongak untuk melihat ke arah Sasuke. Dan saat itu, tanpa diduga oleh Sakura, Sasuke langsung mengecup bibirnya._

_Hanya kecupan singkat yang mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Namun, itu hanyalah permulaan. _

_Untuk kedua kalinya, Sakura langsung mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke sebelum gadis itu meminta lebih dari kekasihnya. Sasuke yang mengerti langsung memosisikan tangannya di pinggang Sakura. Keduanya pun kembali larut dalam satu ciuman panjang yang …_

"… _Manis," ujar Sakura mendadak. "Kau habis makan apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"_

"_Yah … jajanan di kelas Naruto." Sasuke mengangkat bahunya sedikit. "Kau sendiri…?"_

_Sakura tersenyum. "Jajanan di kelas Ino."_

_Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang tersenyum. Meski samar, tapi senyum itu hanya ia berikan untuk Sakura. Setelah berpandangan selama beberapa saat, untuk ketiga kalinya hari itu, mereka kembali berciuman. Menukar rasa manis yang memenuhi rongga mulut mereka._

_Permasalahan yang semula menyulut pertengkaran mereka seakan tidak pernah terjadi. Dengan penyelesaian yang mungkin di luar ekspektasi, tapi ini sama sekali bukan cerita yang harus dieksposisi. Jika harus menjadi rahasia, baik Sakura ataupun Sasuke akan menerima dengan senang hati. Jika mereka harus tahu, cukuplah mereka tahu bahwa sepiring puding _cherry_ dan segelas jus tomat telah mendapat tempat tersendiri di hari yang sempat _hectic_ ini. _

_Lalu … rasa manis itu ... biarlah hanya mereka yang mengetahui._

***_**REALLY FIN**_***


End file.
